Brincadeira
by Mayumii
Summary: LuffyNami. Capitão ingênuo. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece não me pertence.

---

Brincadeira

-

"Nami-san fica tão kawaii pensativa!" dizia Sanji, como sempre.

"Aah, Sanji-kun, obrigada!" dizia Nami, na sua voz mais gentil possível.

"Oro, por que vocês falam sempre a mesma coisa?" disse Luffy, entediado pelo mesmo jogo de palavras quando Sanji dava em cima de Nami, mesmo não entendendo muito bem porque faziam aquilo. "Que coisa estranha, por que você fica sempre elogiando Nami?" perguntou um curioso Luffy para um pasmo cozinheiro.

"Você me pergunta o por que? Nami-san é minha deusa, minha musa, a mulher dos seus sooonhos!" grita Sanji, com coraçõezinhos nos olhos. "É impossível você não enxergar isso, Luffy! Como Nami-san é bonita, inteligente, tão bem delineada, tão perfeita..."

"Para mim ela é uma mulher." Sanji capota, Zoro começa a gargalhar, Nami olha Luffy de esguelha.

"Ah Luffy, é tão ingênuo ainda não?" diz Zoro, gargalhando do capitão. "Isso se chama paixão, entende? O nosso cozinheiro gosta da Nami, compreende?"

"Aaah... o que é gostar Zoro?"

"Hm, é quando você sente atração por alguém do sexo oposto, do tipo, você acha a Nami bonita?"

"Ela é normal." Disse Luffy, olhando para Nami, que já olhava para Luffy diretamente.

"Hm, acha ela inteligente?"

"Normal."

"Acha que ela é boa navegadora?"

"Claro que sim, senão não teria passado um sufoco para tê-la na tripulação!"

"Acha que ela... tem... curvas?"

"ZORO!" gritou Nami vermelha, com Sanji atrás aos berros, com algo sobre fazer um assado de espadachim.

"O que são curvas?" gritou Luffy, curioso.

"São... olha pra Nami e fala o que você enxerga!" disse Zoro.

"A Nami parece uma tábua."

Todos capotam; Zoro, mais do que gargalhava, era impossível. Uma Nami muito brava, um Sanji indignado.

"Vou fazer você pensar o contrário, Luffy! Sobre normal e tábua!" gritou Nami, enfurecida, já dando uma lição em Zoro, dando o maior número de socos, chutes, tapas que podia.

"Ah, ta." Disse o chapéu de Palha, que calmamente, foi descansar a sombra das árvores do navio.

"Hm, ta Nami, vou te ajudar. Pra convencer o Luffy, fale como se falasse como uma criança..." disse Zoro, esperando Nami tirar as mãos dele.

"O QUE ELE É!" soltou Nami, já pensando como convencer o capitão.

"Sério, é só não se esquecer disso e você vai convencer... fale com ele... como se fosse uma brincadeira, entende?"

"Por que você ta me ajudando?"

"Ninguém merece ter um capitão super forte e totalmente infantil que nem o Luffy não?"

-

"Luffy?"

"Ah, oi Nami."

"Posso sentar aqui do seu lado?"

"Pode."

"Então, vamos fazer uma brincadeira?"

"Brincadeira?" os olhos de Luffy brilharam.

"É. Se chama verdade ou desafio."

"Como é? Quero brincar!"

"Muito fácil, Luffy. Com esta garrafa" pegou a garrafa de rum que estava escondendo, mostrando-a para um atento Luffy. "sendo que, do lado do gargalo fica quem responde, e o outro, quem faz a pergunta, a gente gira e vê. Não pode mentir, senão estraga a brincadeira, tudo bem?"

"Ta, ta!" dizia o animado Luffy, já girando a garrafa, colocando ele para perguntar e ela para responder.

"Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade." Dizia ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Quem você acha mais bonito, Zoro ou Sanji?"

"Os dois." Sabendo que o garoto não faria objeção, disse.

"Ok! Sua vez de girar!" disse Luffy, entusiasmado com o jogo, colocando ele para dizer a resposta.

"Verdade!" berrou Luffy.

"O que você acha mais bonito em mim?" disse Nami, jogando todo seu charme.

"Suas mãos." Disse Luffy, normalmente. "Elas são muito bonitas." Deixando a garota surpresa, mas com um sorriso malicioso estampado na face.

"Gire agora, Luffy. Você responde de novo."

"OBAA! VOU QUERER DESAFIO! SUPERO TODOS OS DESAFIOS!" o sorriso de Nami se alargou. Ah, agora ia mostrar ao seu ingênuo capitão quem era normal e tábua...

"Me beije, Luffy. Me beije muuuuito bem."

"Como eu faço pra beijar?" disse Luffy curioso. Nami sorriu, divertida.

"Você aproxima seus lábios assim" se aproximou de Luffy, cara a cara. "até se encostarem..." murmurou, dando um selinho em Luffy, depositando um beijo mais intenso, que, de surpresa, o menino correspondia, e muito bem; passeando suas mãos pelo pescoço do garoto, sentiu como o perfume daquele quase menino era tão delicado, mas, um aroma penetrante... e a delicadeza com que Luffy enlaçou sua cintura fazia ela ir as nuvens..

_COMO? ELE É UM GA-RO-TO._

_EXISTEM HOMENS BONITÕES NESSA TRIPULAÇÃO. TEM O ZORO, O SANJI._

_POR QUE JUSTO O LUFFY?_

Se separaram para buscar ar, tirando pelo fato de Luffy ainda segurar a cintura de Nami.

"Luffy..." murmurou Nami, ofegante.

"Você me ensinou ne, Nami..." disse, aproximando-se da garota "Agora eu preciso mostrar pra você se eu aprendi né?" murmurou, com um sorriso, fazendo a navegadora dar um enorme sorriso.

"Quase me esquecendo, Nami; não te acho normal, muito menos tábua." E voltou a beijá-la.

**OWARI**

Primeira fanfic de One Piece, trégua, por favor!

Críticas e sugestões, reviews, onegai!


End file.
